


Locked Together

by RazielSeddrinith



Series: Locked Together Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Creepypasta - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazielSeddrinith/pseuds/RazielSeddrinith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get locked in a room with a bunch of strangers... or so you think....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Together

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!!!  
> If you guys have a pairing you want to be canon just comment the pairing and I might make it canon!!

You had been lazing around your home when a bunch of people in white clothes busted through your front door. You had just gotten off work at a local tattoo parlor where you earned a little more than minimum wage for your below-average apartment. You shrieked and jumped up, their hands eagerly grasping at you as they backed you into a corner. That was they last thing you remember...  
A cold metal surface was underneath you, you had guessed it was an examining table of some sorts. You took a deep breath to try and piece together what happened back at home and why you were taken so suddenly. You had come home, check. Ate a late dinner, check. Took a shower, check. Then you had started a movie when they came in unexpectedly. They looked like the people that took care of your cousin in a- oh crap... You were in a mental asylum. A dangerous place for sane people cause it could madden them.  
The door opened so you kept your breathing even, listen and acquire information... wait why are you sounding all authoritative? Oh forget it, one too many movies probably. They stopped just a few paces from the table and a gruff voice started speaking, it sounded oddly familiar but you couldn't place where you had heard the voice before...  
"If she wakes up, she is to be detained with the rest of the nut-jobs that think they're someone else. Don't talk to her, don't even look her in the eyes... she might try something and catch you off guard." The first voice said, followed by a grunt of recognition. You groaned to let them know that you were awake, surely they had you confused with someone else?  
Your (eye color) eyes opened and were instantly blinded by the bright luminescent light hanging above you. Someone-really strong- grabbed you and practically ran to a door labeled, 'Harmful to Others' and swung it open. You realized that you were in a straight-jacket and white pants, they had changed you. When you tried to open your mouth to speak, you realized there was a muzzle covering your mouth and jaw. You growled as he shoved you inside the room making you fall to your knees.  
Your (hair color) covered your eyes as you wiggled to a standing position, you threw your head back and took in the room around you. There were one, two, three, six, ten, nineteen people in the room with you, you realized as you counted them. You took in each person, analyzing them in a way you didn't even know you could do.  
There was a young man alone in the corner, he looked at you with emerald eyes that held distaste. His black hair was half slicked back and half wavy and looked wild, he looked like a predator. He was taller than you, you had guessed somewhere along six foot four. He wore a forest green shirt and black pants, he didn't have a muzzle or a straight-jacket like you and you named him Joe-1.  
A few feet away from him, talking to a blond haired man, was a man your height at five foot nine. His short black hair almost looked purposefully out-of-place and his brown eyes studied his friend. He wore a rusted red shirt and dark blue jeans, the center of his chest was glowing a pale blue. You barely paid any attention to that detail as you moved onto his friend, you named him Joe-2.  
The guy was smaller than Joe-1 but a little taller than Joe-2, so he stood at six feet. He had blond hair and the brightest blue eyes, the eyes that looked like the sky you realized. He was muscular and bigger than both Joes before him. He looked nervous and out-of-place talking to Joe-2, you named him Kyle.  
Next to Kyle, listening intently to Joe-2, was a man slightly smaller than Joe-2 and had the same style about him but he was anxious like Kyle. He wore glasses and clearly belonged behind a beaker or a science-exam. You named him Jole for his likeness of both Joe-2 and Kyle.  
Another young man was staring at you, his brown eyes boring into your (eye color) eyes. He had lighter brown hair than Joe-2 and was as tall as Jole, he was sort of buff like Kyle but not that much. You named him Core.  
You weren't paying attention but slowly everyone had turned to you. There was a tall man with green eyes like Joe-1 and just as tall. You named him Joe-3, and his shorter parnter you named Coe for his features like that of Core and Joe-2. There was another man behind them, you named him Hannibal because he looked like a killer and a cannibal. A younger boy with a blue mask and black tears was talking to a taller man in a suit, you named them the Churchboy and the Priest. To your left were six men staring at you, one extremely tall one you named Moose, a shorter one that looked like his brother you named Squirrel, a curious one in a trench coat you named Inspector, another that looked like he wanted to play a trick so you called him Tricky, a shorter one who looked evil and you decided to call Satan, and finally one that looked like he deserved anything and everything he wanted so you named him God. To your right there were four other women, a white haired girl who looked bored so you named her Angel, a younger looking version of her with slightly different eyes you called Night, a red haired preppy looking girl you named Cinny, and a black haired girl who you named Ash.  
You took a backed away until you hit the door, or what should be the door but there was just pads of white. You mentally cursed yourself for not fighting and just going along with it but if you had fought back... well you didn't know the consequences but you knew they would be bad.  
You huffed through your nose as Joe-2 smiled widely and exclaimed, "We got a live one!"  
Core rolled his eyes, "Tony that isn't nice!" Ah-ha! Joe-2=Tony, marked and renamed.  
Tony smirked and walked over to you, reaching to put his hands on your hips. Out of pure reaction, you jumped and spin-kicked him right in the head. Everyone was dead silent for a moment before Joe-1 smirked and said, "I like this mortal... she has a feisty spirit." You narrowed your eyes and huffed again.  
Inspector came towards you and put his hands up, "May I remove the muzzle? Or are you going to rip someone's throat out?" You shook your head and knelt in front of him as you heard something that sounded like 'I wish it was that easy to make people kneel, I would not be here...' from where Joe-1 was. Inspector carefully undid the mask and you popped your jaw, standing up.  
"Thanks, Inspector." You said with a rough voice to which he cocked his head. "I gave you each a name since you have yet to introduce yourselves." He nodded and stepped back to the group of guys you were now calling Team Free-Will.  
Squirrel laughed and looked at you, "and what by chance did you name everyone?"  
You smirked, "You're Squirrel, your tall pal is Moose, the guy in the trench coat is Inspector, the one behind him that looks like he might pull a prank is Tricky, I've named the crazy one next to him Satan, and the pretentious snob behind him is God." You chuckled as each one grew flustered with the nicknames that they clearly hated. You turned to Joe-1 and continued, "You tall, dark, and mysterious are Joe-1, Tony was Joe-2 but now that I know his name well he is Tony, his 'twin' is Jole, blondy is Kyle." You watched them fume silently at their names before beginning again. You pointed to Core, "You are Core, the taller gentleman is Joe-3 and your partner is Coe, the guy behind you is Hannibal, the guy in the mask is Chruchboy and his friend is Priest." You turned to the girls and pointed to Angel, "You're Angel, the one that looks like she could be your sister is Night, the red head is Cinny, and the other one is Ash." You watched as they considered your names before laughing.  
Kyle came up and held out his hand, "I'm Steve Rogers, Joe-1 is Loki, Joe-2 is Tony Stark, Jole is Bruce Banner, Core is Clint, Joe-3 is Sherlock, Coe is John, Hannibal is Moriarty, Chruchboy is Jack, Priest is Slender and I am aware it is a weird name but whatever, Tricky is Gabriel, Inspector is Castiel, Squirrel is Dean, Moose is Sam, Satan is ironically named Lucifer so you were close, God is Micheal, Angel is Dibella, Night is Onyx, Cinny is Raziel, and lastly but not least Ash is Alexis. Welcome to the family. What's your name?" You sat there dumbfounded as you had visions of these people before today. How... You didn't finish the though because you passed out.


End file.
